Charismatic
by Timewriter
Summary: Dash has grown in his years as a hero and person. His ordinary life is pretty much undisturbed until the transfer comes. A girl with secrets and a dark past is an unlikely companion for him, but something about her makes him want to reach out to her.
1. Not an Ordinary Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Incredibles, only the OCs.**

* * *

It was an ordinary day for him: get up, go to school, bash some bad guys in the head, go home, and get some sleep. But the routine became interrupted at school when a transfer walked into his precalculus class. Dash had heard of her throughout the day from his friends but had not actually seen her so when he did, he was careful to note her appearance in one glance.

She was slim, short in stature, and had her eyes cast downward. Her caramel colored hair reached her waist in waves and he couldn't see her eyes. Dash was curious of the color and intended to find out but didn't have to wait as the teacher directed her to the empty spot next to him. They were grey with flecks of blue, giving them a silver-like quality. Upon closer inspection of her face, her features were youthful and she has a button nose.

The girl sat down quietly and opened a notebook which she started drawing. She was so focused that she didn't see Dash leaning over her until he commented on the drawing right next to her. She flinched and quickly looked at him.

Dash smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

The girl shook her head once. "No, it's okay."

Dash smiled. "My name's Dash."

Her eyes widened. "I've heard about you all day. Everyone speaks of you when the subject of sports is mentioned. Is it true you play almost every sport?"

"Whatever I can do, I do it. What about you?"

She laughed lightly. "I'm more into theatre and drama. My name's Evelyn."

"Glad to meet you."

Evelyn smiled in return and soon class was called to order. Dash's quick mind grasped the concept before the lesson was finished. That was an advantage to his power. He found that his mind could think at a faster rate than normal people.

His eyes flickered over to Evelyn who was working on the homework. He smirked. Not many other people understood the subject. His eyes went back to the board and then over to Evelyn. The assignment hadn't been given to them yet nor was it on the board. Just how in the world did she know which problems to do?

As if on cue, Ms. Graceson called for Evelyn. Dash listened as was the rest of the class. Evelyn was leaving early for an appointment and had already been given the homework. Dash sighed. So she wasn't a super: be it hero or villain.

Evelyn left class and Dash was a bit disappointed to see her leave. She was the first big thing to happen to his ordinary life since he entered high school.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Evelyn and Dash became good friends. Evelyn would occasionally get dirty looks from Dash's fan club but they pretty much left her alone.

Two months went by and Evelyn and Dash had settled into a routine. Dash would go to practice (he alternated between cross country and football each week) and Evelyn would be in the piano room rehearsing for an upcoming audition. Afterwards, they would meet and walk home occasionally stopping at some place.

They were walking home one day when Dash got a call from his mom. Dash quickly explained that he had a family emergency and had to leave. Evelyn nodded and watched him go. Then she headed to her destination.

Dash quickly returned home and changed into his blue and black super suit. He had somewhat adopted Luscious' nickname for himself and made it his hero name: Speedster.

He dawned on his mask and within .3 seconds flat Speedster arrived to the scene of the crime. Speedster's self-proclaimed enemy, Twisted Falcon, was destroying downtown. Speedster had a difficult time getting close to his enemy even with his quick thinking and legs.

Twisted Falcon knew all of his enemy's movements, attack patterns, and unfortunately his corny jokes. Also, Twisted Falcon was a mad scientist and his power was teleportation. Avoiding Speedster while keeping him busy was an easy feat. So it came as a shock when his drones were suddenly powered down and Speedster had nothing to do with it.

Twisted Falcon searched about him and spotted someone in a costume. The flamboyance most costumes had was not in this. The entire outfit was a navy blue color with no logo. Gloves and boots were black but the mask was also a navy blue color. Rarely did supers stray from the normal black mask. But there was something about this super that was different. Most supers needed the eye catching costumes to command attention, but this one did it all on their own.

Twisted Falcon watched as the super approached and gulped when his drones were stopped when the super raised their palm in front of the drones. Speedster was in too much shock to nab Twisted Falcon and watched the super approach, realizing the super was female.

Twisted Falcon bellowed, "Just who are you?"

Her stoic expression didn't change as she replied, "Charisma."

Twisted Falcon's eyes widened as the recognition settled within him. Charisma was one of the top young heroes among the world. She was rumored to be a telepath, technopath, and had the use of telekinesis. She came from a long line of Supers both hero and villain alike. Majority of the public thought she would be a villain but she had chosen to be a hero.

Speedster watched Charisma as she merely stared at Twisted Falcon and then the villain's eyes were glazed over as he walked over to the police and turned himself in. Speedster's jaw dropped. He was then in front of Charisma in a millisecond.

"How'd you do that?" he asked.

"I planted a thought in his head until he believed it enough to be his. I'll be around for a while Speedster. Until we meet again," she said as she walked away.

Speedster wanted to follow her, wanted to ask more questions, but a thought stopped him; one that was not his own. He smiled. The thought was too slow to be his and knew if she ever planted one again, it wouldn't stop or control his actions.

* * *

**A/N: So, I've been working on this on and off and I've got a great start on it. I also think there need to be more Dash stories, so here's one. :3**


	2. Not Like Most Girls

**Disclaimer: If I did own the Incredibles, there would be sequal out a year after the first came out, therefore I do not own it.**

* * *

Dash and Evelyn were partners for drawing. The class was outside in the trees used for cross country. They were to sketch wildlife and were to be in groups of two to five.

Dash knew the place well and led Evelyn to a secluded area that wasn't easy to find. He really didn't want to deal with his claque.

Dash watched as Evelyn drew. "Aren't you supposed to be drawing as well?" she questioned.

Dash smiled. "Yes, but I don't want you to see my attempt of art."

"Oh, c'mon, you can't be that bad."

"I really am. My forte lies in sports and sciences."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and continued to draw. Dash became pensive as he thought of Charisma.

"Hey, what do you think of Speedster?" Dash inquired.

"I think he's great since he chose to help people with his abilities."

"Do you think the same of Charisma?"

Evelyn paused in her work. "I admire her. She has a super villain and super hero as parents. She doesn't have the luxury to see just good and evil. She sees everything in between and acts accordingly. It's why she's such a great hero."

"I wonder what her father thinks," Dash said, detached.

"I'd imagine he would be proud. She doesn't exactly have the painful backstory like he does."

Dash sighed. "Why can't villains take their pain out like normal people?"

Evelyn smiled teasingly. "Because they're supers."

He chuckled in response and soon the two finished their work and headed into the building.

* * *

Evelyn decided to go to the downtown library but the saying of being at the wrong place at the wrong time decided to accompany her today. As she walked, she felt eyes watching her. When she was about to do the safe thing and call for a taxi, arms shot out at her.

"Let me go!" she demanded.

"Now what good would that do when I need a hostage," the gruff voice responded.

She recognized it to be a famous robber's voice-one that was wanted in almost ten states. He had her pinned in a way that made them look as if they were taking a leisurely walk instead of him kidnapping her. A tip of a knife was felt on Evelyn's back as they walked through the crowd.

Suddenly, Evelyn was jerked by her hair, head tilted up, and the knife pressed against her neck. She wondered at the change until she saw Speedster not twenty feet away.

"You come one step closer, and she dies, Speedster. I can even detect your speed with a little device. So, if you'll be kind enough to step out of the way," the robber said.

"Hm, how about no?" Speedster replied.

Evelyn, deciding enough was enough, quickly took hold of the arm holding the knife and jerked it forward. She quickly turned and let loose a high kick to the robber's neck. He crumpled to the ground and Speedster handcuffed him.

"That was impressive," Speedster remarked.

Evelyn shrugged. "My parents insisted I know self-defense."

He smiled. "It's nice to find someone who can take care of themselves but I would have rather saved you."

"So you could have the stereotypical ending?"

He laughed. "No, so I would have an excuse to keep an eye on you."

"Are you trying to make me blush?"

"Maybe since most girls would at this point."

"I'm not like most girls."

Speedster smiled. "I kinda figured that."

A silence fell between them and then Speedster felt the familiar sensation of a thought being placed within his head. He grabbed Evelyn's wrist as his eyes hardened accusingly.

Evelyn felt his feelings and knew her cover was blown. Before she could say anything, Speedster lifted her onto his back and sped off somewhere. Evelyn had never felt anything like this speed in her life. She felt free...and humiliated at the same time.

Speedster put her on her feet once he stopped. "You're Charisma?"

She looked at him, confused. "What makes you think that? Charisma is a relation of mine, but I'm not her."

"So, it wasn't you trying to implant a thought in my mind?"

"That was me, but I'm only a telepath. How'd you figure that out anyway?"

"My mind works as quick as I run. I can distinguish another's thought because it is a slow one. Why aren't you a hero?"

"I'd be useless. All I can do is read minds, communicate with those minds, and feel emotions. There's not much I can do."

Speedster considered this. "You'd make a great infiltrator. That's not being useless. How are you related to Charisma? And how does she have the same abilities as you and more?"

Evelyn bit her lip and looked to the ground. "No comment."

"You refuse to answer?" Speedster was met with silence. "I'll get an answer soon enough."

Evelyn's head jerked up at him and she was met with vaguely familiar blue eyes. In fact, everything about Speedster felt familiar. Subconsciously three words slipped out of her mouth. "Who are you?"

Speedster felt jolted by these words. His secret identity knew her well and for almost three months now. He wanted to tell her but knew he couldn't. So instead he pressed his lips to her forehead. Evelyn felt the shock on her face.

Speedster looked her in the eyes and said, "A friend." Before he decided to speed off he added, "Your secret is safe with me." With that he was gone. Evelyn looked around herself to find that she was in a park near her house. She sighed deeply and then saw a girl with the same face as her approach.

"Evelyn," said the girl in a blank voice with her stoic expression. The girl had short ginger hair and was the same height as Evelyn.

"Kelly," Evelyn replied.

"What'd he want?"

"He saved me and accused me of being you. I rectified that by saying you were a relation of mine. He didn't press further."

Kelly's eyes narrowed. "Stay away from him." She turned and started to walk. Evelyn followed and cast a woeful glance in the direction Speedster left. 'I'm sorry,' she thought.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Kitty: Even though I am completely uncertain that you will see this or not, I'm going to reply anyway! :3 I agree with the locks and cheeks comment. ;) And yes I know the feeling of hateful cliffhangers, but it keeps people on edge and makes them want to come back (that's why we writers do it but that's a secrest so shh). And I believe this is the last cliffhanger I have for awhile in this story.**

**Stifler1: First, I just want to say, your picture made me chuckle. I like it. And thank you for your feedback! :D I also agree there are too many stories with Violet (even though I like her). **

**A/N: So, I've been going through my e-mail and it makes me shed tears of joy when I see alerts from fanfiction and not some college trying to get me to apply to it. Who knew colleges bombarded one with millions upon millions of e-mails? I certainly didn't. Anyway, I thought I'd get this out early in case I was incapable of doing it later (as in three months. I accidentally did that with one of my fics and I feel so ashamed). Well, I hope you enjoyed! ~Timewriter**


	3. No Longer Living in A Dungeon

Dash laughed with his friends at some joke they were all sharing. School was still unbearable but his friends made it better. When he caught sight of Evelyn, he excused himself from the group, ignoring their teasing.

Evelyn smiled at Dash when she saw him, but he could tell something was off. The smile was too stiff as though the facial muscles weren't used to such an action.

"Hey, Dash," the girl said. Even her voice sounded strange.

"Where's Evelyn?" he asked casually.

The girl's smile faded and a blank look took hold. "Not here. I'm her sister, Kelly. How'd you know?"

"Evelyn is used to smiling. You aren't. Where is she?" he demanded.

"Sick."

"Liar."

Kelly's eyes narrowed. This guy was smart instinctively but there was no way she was telling him where Evelyn was. The bell ringing gave her the excuse to leave. Dash waited until the halls were empty before he took off to Evelyn's address.

Evelyn heard the doorbell ringing even in what she called the dungeon. The dungeon was a room in the basement that had only a one-way system. Meaning someone had to open the door from outside of the room in order for her to leave. She sighed wishing she could see Dash again. But this was her punishment. It would have been much worse if Kelly knew everything she has said to Speedster. Suddenly there was a knob turning.

Evelyn looked to see Dash opening the door. She immediately ran to him and threw her tied hands over his neck.

"How in the world did you get in here?" she asked.

Dash, returning her hug, replied, "It wasn't that hard. C'mon let's go."

She nodded as she released him but his eyes caught the ropes and he untied her hands. Her wrists were red and Evelyn caught the flash of anger in his eyes before they softened again.

Dash took her hand in his as he led her upstairs and out the door. They came to the front door when Evelyn let go of Dash's arm.

"Dash, I don't have anywhere to go if I leave here," Evelyn said.

Dash smiled. "My parents can put you up in my older sister's room. Well, it's more like a spare now since she's got her own place."

Evelyn hesitated and then nodded. The two walked to the Parr household while making idle chat.

"Dashell Robert Parr, why aren't you in school?" Helen Parr, Dash's mother, demanded when the two had found her in the living room vacuuming.

"It's kind of a long story, Mom. Can I tell you later?" Dash asked.

Helen sighed but nodded and then asked, "Who is this?"

Dash smiled as he answered, "Evelyn."

Helen's eyes widened slightly and then smiled welcomingly. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Evelyn. Dash talks about you constantly."

Dash fought the blush that threatened to enter his cheeks as he said, "Mom!"

Evelyn smiled. "I'm glad to meet you as well, Ms. Parr."

Dash grabbed Evelyn's hand and said as they were leaving, "Talk to you later, Mom."

Evelyn allowed Dash to lead her to what she assumed was his room and found it to be surprisingly clean. A bed was tucked into the corner of the room and made. Above the bed was an open window, letting in a slight breeze. Pushed into the adjacent wall were a small desk and a dark blue swivel chair. Next to that was a door which Evelyn assumed was the closet. Across the room, was a small dresser upon which sat an alarm clock and stereo. The room had a blue color scheme.

Dash led her to his bed and motioned for her to sit as he sat on the swivel chair.

"Dashell Robert?" Evelyn said quizzically.

Dash smiled wryly. "Yep. Robert is my dad's name. What about you? What's your embarrassing middle name?"

"Shannon," she answered.

"Not too bad then." He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Why were you locked up in a basement with your hands tied?"

Evelyn bit her lip and looked down. "I can't tell you, Dash. I'm sorry. But let's just say I told someone things I wasn't supposed to."

Dash's eyes narrowed. He knew exactly what that meant.

Evelyn took her hand in his and smiled. Right now, he knew she needed reassurance rather than interrogation.

"So, what do you want to do?" Evelyn asked.

"How about a tour of my house? After all, you'll need to know where everything is."

Evelyn nodded and was led through the house. When they reached the bathroom, Dash took out the first-aid kit and had Evelyn sitting on the counter.

"You don't have to do this," Evelyn said as Dash started to work on her left wrist.

"Yes, I do. I don't like it when the people I care about are hurt."

Evelyn's eyes widened as she felt a blast of emotion coming from him and from his words. What on earth was he thinking? She wanted to know but didn't wish to read his mind like she did on her first day of school. It was an invasion of privacy.

Dash noticed her eyes and smiled. Evelyn wasn't the type to show her emotions and it was nice to know he could get a reaction out of her.

"You shouldn't care about me, Dash. There are things that you don't know about me," she replied.

"Everyone has baggage and secrets, Evelyn," he retorted.

Evelyn stayed silent as he started on her other wrist.

"I don't just have baggage, Dash. I have a dark past as well. One that won't leave me be," she explained.

Dash sighed as he put the kit in the cupboard. He cupped her cheeks with his hands and waited until she met his eyes with her own.

"I care about you, Evelyn. That won't change."

Evelyn sighed as she placed her hands over his and didn't say anything but sent a telepathic message.

_Even if I have strange abilities and am the twin of a famed hero?_

She didn't feel his shock like she expected but instead determination with an underlying sense of surprise. Her eyes widened again when she felt the strong feelings he had but she knew he wouldn't identify those feelings for a little while longer.

"Even then," he answered aloud.

She swallowed and her hands dropped limply. He slowly removed his hands from her cheeks. She knew her cheeks were pink from where his hands were but felt her blush deepen as she felt her cheeks tingling.

Dash had already moved to the doorway and waited for her to follow him. Evelyn hopped down from the counter, glad to be shorter than him so he couldn't see her face as she hid behind her hair.

"So, I'm guessing you'll want some rest," Dash said as he led her to the last room of the house she hadn't yet seen.

"Yes. That would be wonderful," Evelyn said with a smile.

He returned her smile and opened the room. The walls were a light purple and the bed was on the left side of the room facing the window across from the window. A vanity was placed against the adjacent wall, reflecting Dash and Evelyn. Sunlight drifted on the white carpet from the window and bounced off on a white door next to the bed.

"This is a beautiful room," said Evelyn.

"You like it? It was my sister's and she like the color violet which is ironic since that's her name," Dash said.

Evelyn smiled and walked over to the bed. She shot a questioning look over to Dash and he nodded. She then proceeded to lie on the bed and her eyes drifted close as she soon fell asleep. Dash closed the door and went in search of his mother.

He found her in the living room, reading through a magazine. "Mom."

She looked at her eldest son. "What is it, Dash?"

"I need to speak to you about Evelyn," he said seriously. She nodded and listened as he told her what had transpired over the past few days and his own suspicions. Helen Parr thought for a few moments after he had divulged everything.

"She may stay here, and we'll watch Charisma's movements," Helen said.

Dash smiled in gratitude and then turned on the television until his father and brother got home. Jack made a grab for the remote and turned the channel to one of his favorite stations. Helen spoke to her husband about their new guest. Soon after that, Evelyn emerged from the room she was given and joined Dash on the couch.

"That's my little brother, Jack. Jack, this is Evelyn. She'll be staying with us for a while," Dash introduced.

Jack smiled and waved and Evelyn smiled back. "He's cute."

"Cuter than me?" Dash fake teased.

Evelyn smiled mockingly. "Of course."

Dash pouted while Evelyn laughed. She couldn't remember the last time she had had such peaceful days.

At dinner, she was introduced to Bob, Dash's father. He was a good-natured guy and easily likeable. Never before had Evelyn felt so at home. Of course, she had Dash to thank. Then, a thought struck her. What would she do about school? Kelly could easily find her there. Her mood darkened and Dash noticed it.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Kelly will find me at school and drag me back home," Evelyn answered.

He smiled. "No worries. I won't let her take you."

"We don't have all of our classes together. She'd be able to get me during passing periods."

Dash's smile widened. "You forget I'm an all-around jock. She won't be able to get you."

Evelyn smiled. "Such confidence you have. I'm almost envious."

He chuckled and the family continued to eat with a light conversation. Evelyn was happy for once in her life.

* * *

**Replies: **

**Ultron-5: Thank you and you'll find out where I'm going with this soon :3**

**A/N: So, I write ahead with this story and well, let's just say I forget where I am when I update it, so I think that I'm behind when I'm really not. Anyway I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) ~Timewriter**


	4. Dysfunctional Family

**Disclaimer: The word disclaimer is self explanatory.**

* * *

"Curse that girl," Kelly said as she inspected the basement.

"Well, you did lock her up," a male voice noted. Kelly turned to the owner who was leaning against the entry way. He had black hair and dark brown eyes with a pale complexion. His features were a bit youthful and feminine rather that chiseled and masculine. His height reached to 5'7" and he looked at Kelly amusingly.

"Of course you think this is funny, Damon," Kelly said, her voice almost showing annoyance.

He shrugged in response. "You know why this situation is grave. I hardly find it funny."

He stalked over to her and cupped her cheek. "Then, darling Kelly, shall I look for your lost sister?"

Blue-grey eyes hardened. "You always have a price, Damon. It is the only reason why I have not yet asked you."

Damon smiled wickedly. "Shall I name my price, dear?"

She stared him down until he sighed. "One kiss for one search. If you want me to bring her back intact, the price will rise."

Kelly slapped away his hand when his thumb started to trace her lips. "I don't need you to bring her back. I can do that on my own."

Damon studied her as she thought his price through. He was thoroughly surprised when he felt her cool lips on his even if it was for only a moment. A smile worked its way to his lips as he looked at the girl before him.

"I've paid your price. Now, find her," Kelly demanded.

"As you wish, ice princess," Damon said as he closed his eyes. He searched for a girl that looked like Kelly but was not Kelly. The city was only so large and his search only took a matter of seconds. "She is staying with a family known as the Parrs."

Kelly noticed his shifted expression as he looked for details. "What is it?"

"Your sister…it's the first time I've seen genuine happiness in her expression," Damon said.

Kelly slapped him. Damon awoke from his trance and stared at the girl. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the miniscule change in her expression. There was a flash of anger and envy before she composed herself.

"That girl is going to be in a horrible state when I get my hands on her," Kelly said as she walked out of the room.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and returned to his body. He awoke on top of a roof. Projection was a handy power when he didn't want to be found. The truth was he could censor physical touch if he so chose once he returned to his body. So his cheek didn't sting from the slap Kelly had given him. He smiled as he started to form a plan.

* * *

Kelly made her way to the Parr residence and knocked on the door. A tall man who reminded her of Dash answered and she simply said, "I'm searching for my sister, Evelyn. She is needed at home."

"One moment, but do come in," the man said.

Kelly was led to what she assumed was the living room. The man had gone to get someone, who she assumed was her sister, but found that he had fetched Dash.

His face immediately hardened when he saw her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to get my sister."

"She isn't returning to you," he said harshly.

Kelly felt a gamut of emotions stream through her, but she remained cool on the outside. "She is needed at home."

"I don't care. She doesn't want to go back."

"How do you know? You don't even know my sister."

"I know her well enough and you don't even deserve to call her family," Dash replied.

_Evelyn Shannon Rays, I know you can hear me. Get out here right now so we can go home_, Kelly thought to her sister. "Let her decide and do not speak of private family affairs. You know nothing of what happens."

Evelyn entered the room and flinched when she felt Kelly's emotions. She reached for Dash's hand and held it. Kelly eyed the joined hands disdainfully.

"Sister dear, it is time to go home. Come along," Kelly said and started walking.

"I'm not going." Kelly heard the voice and yet could not believe it. She eyed her sister with ice cold eyes.

"Whatever do you mean? Of course you're going."

Evelyn easily read between the lines. Kelly was threatening her. "No, I am not. I am staying here. I refuse to go anywhere with you and play your games."

Kelly read between the lines as well. "You ungrateful girl. After everything I've done for you."

"Everything you've done for me. That's a laugh," Evelyn said. She freed her hand from Dash's. "All you ever did was abuse me and take advantage of me."

Kelly clutched her fists to keep from yelling. "Fine. I'll leave you here, but don't expect me to help you any longer," she said and the left.

Evelyn watched the girl leave and then sighed with relief. She turned apologetically to Dash and Mr. Parr. "Sorry about that. My sister and I aren't on the greatest of terms," she said with a sheepish smile.

Dash smiled and Mr. Parr just shrugged and said it was fine. He then left the room to go into his study. Helen and Jack were in the kitchen doing the dishes where Dash and Evelyn were previously, helping the two. Due to circumstances, Dash told Evelyn to relax.

Evelyn sat on the couch and curled up with her chin on her legs and her arms wrapped around her legs. That was the position Dash found her in moments later.

"You know that was impressive, standing up to her," Dash said as he sat next her.

Evelyn smiled. "Yeah. I haven't done that in years. I let her belittle me, but she took advantage of my weakened state."

Dash narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Our parents died in an unforeseen circumstance. We were both close to them, but she locked up her emotions and turned cold. It was soon after that she started pushing me around."

Dash didn't say anything but only patted her back in a comforting notion. Evelyn's eyes drifted close and soon she was asleep. Her head landed on Dash's shoulder. He chuckled and picked her up. He carried her to her room and put her under the covers. He left the door open just in case she needed something and since he was across the hall, he left his door open as well.

* * *

**Replies: **

**Stifler1: You're not wrong.**

**Ultron-5: Exactly!**

**A/N: So, this came earlier than expected. It may not happen often, but sometimes I get chapters out earlier than intended. I hope to leave you wondering just what exactly is going on in my brain. :3 ~Timewriter**


	5. Truth and Revelations

**Disclaimer: Sometimes, I get tired of putting 'disclaimer' even though I've already disclaimed several times before, but here it is: I DON'T OWN!**

Evelyn awoke the next morning to someone shaking her awake. She saw Dash's smiling face and groaned. "We still have school, Evelyn. Mom found some old clothes of Violet's that you can wear. I put them up in the closet."

Evelyn nodded her thanks and waited for Dash to leave the room and shut the door behind him. Evelyn looked at her newly acquired wardrobe. She chose a pair of khakis and a deep green shirt. She also found a hairbrush on the vanity and brushed through her long locks. She left the room with a smile and expressed her thanks to Mrs. Parr who only smiled and said she was quite welcome.

Dash and Evelyn walked to school and arrived on time. True to his word, Dash was there at every passing period. Evelyn secretly wondered if the teachers liked him enough to let him out of class early. After school, Dash received a phone call and needed to leave. Evelyn watched him go with a smile and enjoyed her walk home. That is until she saw a blur and found Speedster standing in front of her with a smile.

"Hello again. I haven't seen you in a while," he said.

"Speedster, are you on your way to fight crime?" she replied.

"Just got done. Robbers. They seriously think they can get away from the fastest man alive. It's quite funny actually," he answered.

She cocked her head to the side. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, I was just running to a different destination when I saw you and I thought why not say hello."

"Oh."

Speedster was silent for a moment. "Have you been alright?"

Evelyn blinked. "Yes. I have actually. Better than I have been in years."

"Good and if it's not too personal, how's Charisma?"

She cast her eyes downward. "She and I are no longer together. That was settled recently. The truth is I am the telepath and possess telekinesis. She was the technopath. She took advantage of my name as well as my powers."

Speedster's eyes widened. "You mean you're the original Charisma?"

Evelyn smiled sheepishly. "Yes. My parents always called me charismatic."

"So, what was her name?"

"Gizmo."

His eyes widened even more. "You mean the Gizmo? The one who put together a time bomb because of a temper tantrum?"

Evelyn giggled. "I remember that. Yes that Gizmo, but unfortunately, she is no longer that way. She doesn't act on emotion anymore. I miss her."

Speedster smiled sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that." He paused in thought. "Shall I walk you the rest of the way?"

Evelyn smiled teasingly. "I'm certain you're walking pace and my walking pace are entirely different."

"Then," he said as he quickly scooped her up in his arms, "how's this?"

He took off running before she could reply and Evelyn felt ecstatic to travel at that speed once again. A wide smile appeared on her face and was disappointed when Speedster stopped abruptly. He put her down just in front of the street the Parrs lived on and then left; quick as a flash.

Evelyn sighed with a smile and walked to her new home in a merry mood.

Soon after, Dash arrived with a smile. Evelyn examined him and it felt like there was a puzzle in her head that she couldn't just quite put together that concerned him. Dash noticed her stare and smiled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. I just keep wondering why I feel this nagging sensation when I'm around you," she answered.

Dash furrowed his brow. He knew Evelyn was intelligent and that she would figure it out sooner or later, but didn't want her to be angry when she figured it out on her own. It was better to tell her himself, but first he had to confer with his mother.

Evelyn took note of his silence and his expression. It seemed as though he was having an inner battle with himself. She touched his arm and smiled. "Whatever it is, it can wait for me to know."

Dash sighed. "No, but I need you to read my mind. I don't want anyone listening."

Evelyn blinked. "You're giving me permission?"

He smiled and nodded. Evelyn swallowed and then made the connection to his mind. He told her all about his life, from the time he was a child until now. Images kept making themselves known to her and she saw his most vivid memories quite clearly. She sometimes interrupted with a question or two, and he always answered. She laughed at the quarrels he had with both his sister and brother. One thing that she didn't mean to know presented itself to her when he opened his mind. This one thing shocked her. This one thing is how he viewed her. To him, she had a fairy-like beauty that seemed to have stepped out of a story. Her wit and mind seemed to only add to this, not take away. After his story, he asked, _You won't tell anyone, right?_

She smiled and nodded. For the remainder of their time together, they spoke aloud and she severed the connection between their minds. They both smiled and laughed. When the rest of the Parrs returned, it was like being in a big happy family for Evelyn.

* * *

Damon watched the girl. She was witty and undemanding unlike her sister. Despite the fact that the two were identical, they were polar opposites. Evelyn was warm; Kelly was cold. Thinking of Kelly, he decided to pay her a visit. He closed his eyes as he projected himself to where Kelly was which, at that moment, happened to be the library.

Kelly felt him before she saw him. "What do you want, Damon?"

He sat across from her and shrugged. "I want to know what you're plotting."

Kelly looked at him. "So you can help her?"

"No. I don't have the interest of protecting her. I'm more interested in possessing her."

"Like a toy?"

He smiled wickedly. "Of course. Why else would I want her?"

"Fine. I'll let you assist me."

"Who says that you're letting me? I am merely offering my services."

"Why do you always like to twist words, Demon?"

"Because it's fun, Gizmo."

* * *

**Replies: **

**Stifler1: You're not wrong! Especially after reading this chappy! **

**Ultron-5: Obviously. ;) **

**guest 1- Well, yes.**

**guest 2- Yeps. **

**the jacka*-Certainly! **

**A/N: One statement: PREPARING FOR COLLEGE WHILE HAVING TONS OF PROJECTS DUE IS NOT EASY. Also, I'm busy filling out scholarships, so sorry about all the anticipation. This story is actually farther along then what's posted and I'll be done soon. When I get there, updates will be almost every other day, so until then, thank you for your patience. **


	6. Not How the Night Was Supposed to Go

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own.**

* * *

For the fifth time that week, Evelyn felt like she was being watched. It was creepy and she has thought about telling Dash, but she thought she was being silly. Then again, there are supers who know how to track and watch people. But, why would anyone do that to her? What's the motive? That part was what she was trying to solve if someone truly was watching her.

And if someone was watching her, she had to be on her guard and act like she didn't know for the time being. She started pondering on who could be doing this and formed suspects. Her sister was a likely candidate, but she didn't have the ability to track someone. So that led to the possibility of her sister knowing a tracker and having that tracker keep tabs on Evelyn.

Evelyn sighed, knowing a headache was going to form if she thought about this too hard. For now, she needed to calm down. After all, she would be meeting Dash's sister tonight and knew from what Dash had told her that his sister could be quite protective. Although, Evelyn had no idea why she should be worried about that. She and Dash had a platonic friendship so there was no reason to worry.

Evelyn sighed again and put her head on the vanity. Someone knocked on her open door and Evelyn didn't bother looking up since she knew it was Dash. Being a telepath sure had its perks. She heard him walk into the room and felt him place his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm nervous about meeting your sister."

Dash chuckled. "Aside from that. You've been acting a bit different this week."

Evelyn placed one of her hands over his with her head still on the vanity and just showed him her memories and emotions. She felt his concern and protectiveness for her arise when she was done. His hands tightened slightly on her shoulders. Since he knew she felt like she was being watched at this moment, so he couldn't really say anything.

"It's really only about your sister, Dash. I've heard that she's quite protective of you," Evelyn said aloud.

Dash smiled. "She'll like you."

He had said it rather confidently, but that only made Evelyn feel more anxious. "And if she doesn't?"

"Then, she'll have to deal. I'm not a little kid anymore and I am old enough to make my own decisions as well as make my own mistakes," he answered.

"And if she starts to torture me?"

"I'll protect you," he simply said. Those three words had a double meaning. It wasn't just protection from his sister, but also from whatever was going to happen next.

Evelyn finally lifted her head and gratefully smiled up at him. His blue eyes softened and she could feel herself being drawn into them. She withdrew her hand from atop of his and placed it in her lap as well as breaking eye contact and looking down.

Dash looked at her through the mirror. Her cheeks were slightly pink and he knew she was immediately shy as well as embarrassed. He chuckled causing Evelyn to look at him through the mirror with a look of confusion.

Dash smiled and swiveled her chair around to face him directly. Evelyn's blush deepened when she realized how close she was to him, but knew she couldn't escape. He had trapped her in the chair.

"Dash, what are you doing?" she asked him a bit shakily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked cheekily.

She quickly looked down again and mumbled something. Dash couldn't hear what she said and demanded, "Repeat that."

She mumbled it a little louder and he heard her this time. So, he felt the need to follow through with what she said. He tilted her head up and started to lean down until he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"While I'm sure this girl appreciates staying here, I don't want you taking advantage of her. Especially in my old room," the new voice spoke.

Dash straightened himself while smiling and turned to face the newcomer. "Hey, Violet. Good to see you, too."

Evelyn's face showed complete and utter mortification when Dash said his sister's name. Now, she was more than nervous; she was terrified. Evelyn shyly looked at the woman standing in the doorway. She was tall and willowy with long black hair that reached her waist. Her face was youthful with a small nose and large, dark eyes. She wore a light purple shirt and khakis. The older girl took in Evelyn's appearance and her apologetic expression. Violet offered her a polite smile and then looked at her brother pointedly.

Dash only smiled and walked over to his sister as he held out his arms. Violet accepted the hug and whispered in his ear, "We have to talk."

He pulled away with an understanding expression and introduced the females to each other. Evelyn had a feeling that this would be a long night…for her.

The family had decided to eat out in order to celebrate Violet's homecoming. Work had taken her halfway across the planet and her family hadn't seen her in months. Since it was Violet's homecoming, she got to choose where to eat and so she decided upon an Italian restaurant. Everyone spoke lightheartedly during the meal and afterward, the family went to the mall and broke off into small groups. Violet went with Jack, Helen and Bob decided to just walk around which left Dash and Evelyn together.

Evelyn let out a sigh of relief which didn't go unnoticed by her companion.

"Just how nervous were you?" Dash asked teasingly as the two started to walk aimlessly.

"I'm not sure. I think I still feel a little nervous around your parents so that might have contributed," Evelyn answered.

Dash chuckled. "You need to relax."

"With you around, I can."

He smiled warmly at her and then found the video game store. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the store with him. The two looked at all the games and Dash made a mental note of what ones he wanted. Evelyn would look through and occasionally pick up one and read about it.

The pair continued in this fashion, silently going through the entire store. When they exited, Evelyn spotted a book store and dragged Dash into it. He wasn't terribly fond of reading, but didn't mind going into the store. Evelyn went straight to the books about painting and Dash laughed at her excitement. He's never seen her act like this before. It was nice.

Eventually, he decided to leave her be since she seemed absorbed in what she was reading and went to the science section. When his parents found him, he went in search of Evelyn, but could not find her. All he saw was the book she had been reading on the floor as if it had been carelessly dropped. Dash's eyes hardened as he went back to his family and told them that he needed to talk to them.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Ultron-5: Here's what you have to understand about Gizmo: she feels inferior to her sister, like she doesn't matter and isn't needed since their parents paid more attention to Charisma. In short, Gizmo has an inferiority complex.**

**Stifler1: Um, I'm never really going to get into that, but if I do, the reason for the death of her parents will more than likely be because she was tricked into it, kind of like _The Lion King_. **

**Guest: I will do my best to update more often. **

**A/N: So, I've been a bit depressed because I might not have been able to attend the college of my choice, but tonight, I found out that I will be able to go! :) And I realized I really, really need to update more often and right now this story is getting more attention than my avatar story (which also needs to be updated). Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Until next time!**


	7. Captive and Information

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Evelyn awoke with a pounding headache. She recalled what happened. She had been in the book store, looking over an art book and Dash had just left to go somewhere else in the store when someone had approached her.

_He smiled and approached her. She tried to get a read on him, but it was as though he wasn't really there but somewhere else. She was confused unless he was…Her eyes widened and she started to back away, to the other end of the aisle and from there, to go find Dash. The stranger had quickly caught her wrists and she dropped the book she had been previously holding. _

"_I'm afraid I can't let you go. You interest me greatly and your sister misses you," He told her casually as if they were talking about the weather. _

_At that moment, she felt arms embrace her from behind and then she didn't see anything but darkness for a moment. Then there was light and she realized she was in her father's old lab. Before she could say anything, someone knocked her out. _

Evelyn huddled into a ball and rubbed her eyes. She realized she was being kept in a cage of some sort. It was a square with glass panels. Realization dawned on her as she remembered what her father told her of this cage. It hindered any Super's ability so she could not use her powers. This was the very prison he kept her mother in when the two were mortal enemies. Evelyn looked about in the pristine lab. It was white all over, still spotless as ever. A super computer was directly in front of her on the opposite wall. There weren't any windows, and tables were pushed up against the other two walls in the room. Those tables used to be spread out evenly through the room, but when her father stopped building small scale models of his inventions, they were moved.

A door opened beside Evelyn's cage. In walked her sister, the man she had met at the book store, and Twisted Falcon which explained how she was teleported. Evelyn glared at Kelly through the glass. Kelly smiled triumphantly at her sister.

"We could have avoided all of this if you had come with me when I came to get you, but it seems I must teach you a lesson. You already know Twisted Falcon, but I don't believe you have met Damon who just happens to be Demon," Kelly said.

Evelyn didn't say anything but only continued to stare at her sister. "Not even going to say anything, sister, _dear_?" Kelly sneered on the word dear. Kelly and Twisted Falcon made their way out and before Kelly left, she called, "Oh, Damon will be the one teaching you a lesson this time, not me. It seems he's interested in you."

The door closed and Damon dropped off all pretenses he had kept up with Kelly. "Sorry about this," he said to Evelyn who only continued to glare. "See, I'm actually undercover. I come from Central Super Agency, and I always get stuck with the job of pretending to be something I'm not. I have to keep up a pretense with Kelly. Don't worry; you won't be in there for long."

She only stared. "You expect me to believe that?"

He smiled cheerily. "Nope. But, it'd be nice if you did."

She sighed in response and thought of Dash. She wondered what he was doing now.

* * *

Dash and his family headed home immediately after he told them Evelyn was gone. He told his family of everything Evelyn said to him about Kelly as well as everything else he knew. His parents and sister had grown quiet and Jack knew that something serious was happening due to the tense atmosphere.

Violet was the first to speak after Dash was done. "I'm going to contact some of my friends and have them be on the lookout for Kelly or Evelyn."

Bob and Helen looked at each other, having a silent conversation and nodded. "We'll look for her as Supers, not as ourselves," Bob said.

Dash stared at his parents, surprised. "Really?"

Helen smiled. "Of course."

Dash didn't need to be told twice and didn't bother questioning it now as he dashed off to his room and put on his super suit and then quickly left the house in search of Evelyn.

The rest of his family followed suit but obviously with less speed. Speedster looked all over the city, in every nook and cranny, as well as the prisons. When he was about to exit one, a police officer stopped him.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry, officer," he said, annoyed.

"Aren't you always?" the officer retorted and sighed when Speedster's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Look, this is about Twisted Falcon. Apparently, he was busted out by another Super. I'm not sure who did it, but it was someone handy with technology."

Speedster froze at the word technology. "Do you have any security footage?" he asked in an urgent tone.

"None. It was like the cameras were dissembled and then reassembled during the time Twisted Falcon escaped."

"Officer, do you happen to know the parents' names of Gizmo?"

The officer scratched his head. "No, I don't. Sorry. I don't even know of a Super who took the name Gizmo. Why is this relevant?"

"Gizmo is Charismatic's twin and has been using the name Charismatic for the past several years and I have a feeling she is the one who released Twisted Falcon," Speedster replied.

The officer narrowed his eyes. "But, why would this Gizmo want Twisted Falcon. It doesn't make sense."

"Not to you, but I have a small understanding of what's happening." With that final sentence, Speedster dashed off and pulled out a phone. He called his family as he headed for the house where he had previously found Evelyn. He had stopped there first, but he never thought to look for clues that might lead him to the place where Evelyn was being held.

* * *

**Replies:**

**Violet Daughter of Percabeth: YES! I SHALL DO AS YOU SAY!**

**Ultron-5: I don't intend to give up on this one. In fact, I plan to finish it soon. :)**

**HoneyGrl: I will.**

**Anna Valdez: Sorry for frustrating you and taking so long!**

**indescribable music: (love your pen name) I will!**

**HpHgPjGone: Haha, I am! And he did in a previous ch.**

**A/N: I apologize for not updating! I'm terrible, but I have issues that came out in a combination: writer's block+depression+stress of trying to find money for college=Total pause of story. Also, I got a laptop (Yay!), so now I don't have to wait to use a computer, but I forgot to transfer some stories onto my flash drive and this happened to be one of them. So, basically, I've been procrastinating and trying to think of a good ending for this story. I am going to attempt to write a fight scene which happens to be a weak point of mine, so it might be a few days before the next chapter. **

**Also, I didn't plan for Damon to be a good guy, but sometimes, characters take over and develop a life of their own. **


	8. Home

**Disclaimer: Self-explanatory. **

Last chapter: _He turned to see Kelly and Twisted Falcon standing behind him. Dash set Evelyn down and stood directly in front of her._

* * *

Kelly laughed. "You think you can protect her? Are you going to fight us both, Speedster?"

"Neither of you are much of a challenge," he replied nonchalantly.

Evelyn placed a hand on Dash's shoulder. _Don't underestimate them. Kelly is going to use her powers to try to entrap you while you fight with Twisted Falcon._

_Then, you keep her busy_, Dash replied.

He felt her shock and glanced behind him to smile reassuringly, and then focused his attention on his adversaries. He immediately went after Twisted Falcon who teleported. This pattern continued for several minutes until Twisted Falcon started using new weapons he developed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelly focused on readying the trap when she felt someone else's mind, one that was all too familiar with her own. She looked at her sister with a dull expression.

"You are going to try to stop me? You and I both know that it is a wasted effort," Kelly said to her sister.

Evelyn stood her ground. "I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"That is such a cliché line. Don't tell me you love him," Kelly stated.

Evelyn responded by lifting her hand to make a pushing movement, and Kelly was nudged a few steps back. "Is that the best you can do? Then again, you never really trained that ability," Kelly stated and reached inside a bag at her side, only to pull out parts which then combined into some sort of gun.

Evelyn directed her hands to the ground and soon, the earth from it rose to protect her from the ray of the gun Kelly had fired at her. Evelyn then threw her hands at the rock, and chunks of it flew to Kelly who became smashed against the wall.

"For too long, you've abused me, but I want to know why," Evelyn said as she approached her sister.

"Why do you think? You've always been the favorite. Everyone always flocked to you and when Mom and Dad died, they died with your name on their lips. Even now, people like you despite how reserved you are. I mean, look at him!" Kelly directed her gaze to Dash. "He's fighting for your sake, and I bet the rest of the Incredible family is on their way! All for you!" Kelly had started to pant when she was done with her tirade.

Evelyn stared at her sister in shock. "So, all of this time, it's been because of an inferiority complex? Kelly, you are so blind! Mom and Dad loved both of us equally! You just twisted the truth because of your stupid complex. You've remained a child and have yet to grow as a person!"

"Shut up! What do you know? Everything has been handed to you!"

"OH, just like the beatings you gave me!"

By this time both girls were visibly seething and grinding their teeth. The rock which had been keeping Kelly against the wall had long since loosened and as the girls had argued, they had unconsciously stepped approached the other.

"You deserved them!" Kelly shouted.

Evelyn's control as a telepath had let loose and all of her emotions hit Kelly like a fierce tidal wave one cannot escape. She felt every emotion her sister had felt these past long years. Kelly fell to her knees with tears in her eyes. All of the emotional pain she had put Evelyn through, she now felt.

"All I've ever wanted was for us to be sisters again," Evelyn said gently as she bent down and studied Kelly. "All of these years, I stayed, because I hoped that we could be a family again. Every time, you let me down and the emotional turmoil you put me through was far worse than the physical beatings."

Kelly looked at her sister, her other self, and embraced her. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Kelly then hit her sister in the neck. "At least, that's what I would say if words could fix anything."

Evelyn quickly pulled back, and fell on her bum. Kelly hadn't hit her hard enough to render her unconscious, but enough for her to see spots and loose her sense of balance. She was well aware that Kelly held a gun, pointed in her direction, but could not move.

* * *

Dash had narrowly escaped another attack of Twisted Falcon's. Kelly had certainly assisted him with putting together his latest designs, for if it was just him, Dash would have taken Twisted Falcon out already. Another laser was aimed at him from another direction. Dash quickly avoided it, but not without injury. He cursed silently as he inspected the burn on his arm.

He was then punched hard by his opponent and had landed on his stomach. He was about to get up when he felt the gun at his head and cursed internally. He quickly glanced over to Evelyn and felt his whole body freeze at the sight.

Kelly also possessed a gun and had it aimed at Evelyn, and Evelyn was having trouble moving. Dash grit his teeth as he quickly thought of a solution, but found there was none, not with the amount of time he had. His hand had become a fist as he cursed once again. What use was there being the fastest person when you couldn't even help the person you cared for?!

He watched as Kelly pulled the trigger, but smiled when he noticed a familiar purple field around Evelyn. Violet. He also felt the gun slip from his head and saw his brother in monster form attacking Twisted Falcon. He almost felt sorry for the villain since Jack's wrath in monster form was impossible to deal with especially when he could teleport just like Twisted Falcon.

Evelyn looked to see an invisible force beat up Kelly and soon felt someone lift her body. She looked to see Dash and smiled tiredly at him.

"My parents told me that Demon will be here soon with reinforcements, and Mom insists that we go to a hospital since you can't move and I have a burn," Dash said.

Evelyn's eyes widened and looked at his singed arm. Dash laughed at her expression. "It's fine, Evelyn. I've had a lot worse than this. Besides, I always got to a hospital in time to heal my injuries before they could even scar."

"Then, let's go!" Evelyn said weakly.

Dash smiled in response as he took off running. The two made it to the hospital which cared for Supers and were separated while they were treated. By the time Dash's injuries had been treated, Evelyn was still being looked after. He paced continuously in the waiting room until, after what felt like centuries, the doctor came.

"Your girlfriend is just fine, Speedster. She only had many scrapes and bruises, but it was the blow to the neck we wanted to check thoroughly. That's why it took so long. You may take her home now," the doctor said.

As soon as those last words left his mouth, the doctor noticed he was alone in the waiting room. "Kids," he muttered with a smile smile. "Always in a such a rush."

* * *

Evelyn awoke to a familiar blue room, and felt something warm holding one of her hands. She looked to see Dash, who was now wearing sweats and a t-shirt, asleep while his hands held one of hers. A smile formed upon her face at the sight. She ran her free hand through his hair and played with it until he awoke.

"Good morn-" she started to greet when he opened his eyes, but was interrupted when she felt his lips on hers. He pulled away for a moment and chuckled when he saw her flushed face.

"Seeing you blush only makes me want to kiss you again," he stated, and laughed harder when her face turned a deeper shade of red.

After he had calmed, he said, "All joking aside, I'm extremely relieved that you're safe. When I saw Kelly pull the trigger, I could literally feel my heart stop. I then decided that if we lived through that whole ordeal that I wouldn't hold back anymore." He then looked her in the eyes. "I love you."

Evelyn had no idea how to respond. She felt his emotions and knew them to be genuine, but she did not know how to phrase her own emotions into words, so instead, let him feel her emotions. She was happy and loved him as well.

Dash smiled and kissed the hand he was holding. "So, it's official. You're my girlfriend."

Evelyn laughed and hugged him.

A few days later, Gizmo and Twisted Falcon were imprisoned, but Evelyn went to visit her sister. She decided that if Kelly did not accept her, she would cut ties with Kelly.

Kelly was brought to the room in which Evelyn waited.

"What do you want?" Kelly demanded coldly.

"My sister, but if you can't love me as one, then I will be cutting ties with you," Evelyn answered.

"Then, this conversation is over. I haven't thought of you as a sister in years. I'm certainly not going to start now, so cut ties with me and enjoy your life," Kelly responded as she approached the door.

"This is goodbye. I will not ever see you again, Kelly," Evelyn said quietly as she watched her only blood relative leave.

Evelyn left the building shortly and noticed a blond waiting outside. She smiled as she walked over to him. "Were you worried?"

Dash smiled. "Not really. I just wanted to be here for you."

"Don't try to lie. I can sense your emotions," Evelyn said as she poked him.

"I was a little worried," he amended as he took her hand. The two then proceeded to walk. "Are you okay?"

Evelyn looked straight ahead as she nodded. "In hindsight, I sort of knew that this would happen, but the saddest thing is she was my only family."

Dash was quiet for a moment before he smiled teasingly. "Then, we'll just have to marry and have a family of our own."

Evelyn's face turned red and Dash laughed. "It's a promise, Evelyn. I intend to marry you one day."

She looked down as she muttered, "That is, if I say 'yes.'"

He laughed in response. "You will. I'm positive."

"That is, if you're little brother hasn't proposed to me by then."

Dash's draw dropped and Evelyn ran ahead, laughing. He soon caught her and the two continued to banter while they walked home.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all folks! Thank you for taking the time to read and I apologize for the sporadic updates. I really enjoyed writing this and I want to thank everyone for sticking with it! :D **

**I want to especially thank Ultron-5 and Stifler1. You two have been with this story since the beginning and I really am sorry for making you wait so long. **

**Well, that's all I wanted to say, so have a wonderful day/night! :) **

**Timewriter**


End file.
